Invisible
by TheRealContestshippingPrincess
Summary: Takes place near end of Battle City and afterward. What happens if an accident involving Tea and Marick causes Tea to leave this world earlier than she should.How will Yami take it? He promises that he will see her.Can he really see her after her passing?
1. Death

_**M: M here bringing you my first twoshot! I know I should be working on my other stories but this idea popped into my head and I just couldn't resist! Lol. Hope you enjoy it! This takes place a bit during Battle City and right after it. **_

_**Disclaimer: M does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Invisible which is sung by the Jonas Brothers. Enjoy!**_

The Battle City Tournament finished with a glorious win from Yugi (cough Yami cough) Mutou against Marik. A celebration would surely be in order…that is of course…if it wasn't for the _accident_. What accident do I speak of? I speak of the accident that took away Tea's life and caused her to fall into the arms of death sooner than she should have. The accident that took her life away happened a couple hours before the final duel between Yugi (cough Yami cough) and Marik to determine the winner of the Battle City Tournament.

Marik's good version I guess you could say took control of Tea's body once again to go speak to his other evil form. Well…the meeting didn't go to well and Marik's evil side tried to blast Tea (Marik) with the Millennium Rod but kept on missing. Ishizu was present and went running to find Yami to stop this odd fight.

When she told Yugi a split second later Yami had taken over and was sprinting towards the stairs. When he got to the top of the "blimp" Ishizu right behind him all he could do was yell out "TEA!" before it happened. The accident.

Marik's good side lost control over Tea's body as she was doing a twisted handstand on the railing dodging an attack of the Millennium Rod. That split second when Tea got control of her body back left her blinking confused and that's when the beam hit her. It hit her square in the chest. Just as a cry escaped her lips she fell…

Yami's eyes were wide with shock and fear (an emotion Yami never showed) as her name was ripped out of his throat once again as he dashed towards the railing. Their hands almost touched but Yami was a second too late. She fell away from his grasp…she fell away from him…and she fell.

She fell off the blimp…_**down**_… _**down**_… _**down**_…until she hit the ocean with a splash. Ishizu was frozen in shock and even Dark Marik was shocked eyes wide. He had not expected that to happen. But the one in the worst condition was Yami. He was leaning over the railing yelling tears dripping out of his eyes as he watched Tea's form fall into the ocean, her scream going through his ears to his very core.

He tried to jump. He really did but Ishizu did not let him and even Dark Marik mysteriously refused to let him jump. If you ask Ishizu she'd say that the shock of Tea falling left an opening in Marik's control allowing his good form to take control for a bit. He struggled with them and yelled as he tried to escape their grasps. Yami's eyes were wide with craziness and it wasn't until Ishizu and Marik yelled at him that falling after her would do nothing to go back into the blimp and order for them to go down.

Yami broke free and ran down into the blimp yelling that they must land. Tea! She fell! He yelled as he ran around the whole ship. Kaiba even had the audacity to question Yami about his choice resulting in Kaiba breaking his nose thanks to Yami's punch as Yami pressed the descent button himself.

Everyone on board was shocked and a bit freaked out. One Tea fell off the blimp and two Yami had this insanity around him that was not normal. Once the blimp was close enough to the water Yami jumped out, Joey, Tristan, and workers of Kaiba following.

Yami constantly ducked his head in the salty water not caring that his eyes were killing him as he struggled to find Tea. She did not stay floating. She had sunk. Kaiba's workers said that she was gone it was impossible. They would not find her Joey and Tristan hated to admit it but they had been searching for an hour underwater already and their was no sight of her. But Yami refused he ordered them to leave as he dunk himself in and in and in again until he finally caught sight of brown.

He looked closer and saw that deep down in the water near the bottom was Tea. He broke the surface yelling "I found her! I found her!" And as Joey, Tristan, and Kaiba workers jumped back into the water Yami swam down. His eyes were burning due to the salt water but he continued. His lungs were killing him as he reached Tea. He grasped her limp hand in his and pulled her towards his body wrapping his arms around her as he quickly swam up to the surface.

He broke through the water gasping for breath as he carried Tea's limp form. He shook her as his friends and the workers swam to him. She wouldn't wake up. "Tea…Tea…TEA!" Yami shouted shaking her harder. No response. He put his ear against her chest and didn't hear her beautiful heartbeat he had come to love.

They took her away from him as they helped him back up on the blimp. He looked crazy as he tore away from them and landed in front of Tea's dead body. "NO! TEA!" He yelled tears running down his face as he went over Tea giving her CPR. No result.

"Come back Tea…come back! TEA! COME BACK!" Yami shouted when he saw that it was a lost cause. It was too late. Everyone had to hold Yami back, restraining him as the doctors took Tea away to see if there was anything they could do but everyone knew…knew that it was too late and that they were really going to do an autopsy.

An hour later the doctor came back to the waiting room where a somber party was as Yami's water-soaked body sat in a chair, his hands holding up his head as he cried. "I'm…sorry…she didn't make it…" The doctor spoke his gruff words echoing around the room as if mocking Yami.

"The force of the impact as she fell into the water from so high up caused her to lose consciousness. She was under water too long and she ended up drowning." Yami squeezed his eyes shut tighter as the doctor's words echoed. He was mocking him! He was mocking him! Tea couldn't be dead! She couldn't! But she was…Yami knew that as his hands clenched in his hair.

He hadn't gotten to her in time. If he had she would be safe…possibly in his arms hugging him tightly for saving her…maybe looking for comfort…if he had gotten to her before Marik…Marik! Yami's eyes snapped open as a low growl erupted in his throat. His violet colors eyes changed into a deep dark red as pure anger radiated off his face. "Marik" He growled out as he grinded his teeth together. It was his damn fault! It was Marik's fault that Tea was dead. If it wasn't for him she never would have fallen off the railing.

Marik wasn't here in the room. That bastard! Even Bakura was here! Yami slowly got up a deathly lethal aura surrounding him as he calmly but forcefully walked out of the room not acknowledging anyone. He went up the stairs until he got back to the scene of the crime. Where Yami lost his Tea. And that's where he found Marik.

Marik turned around eyes widening slightly as he caught sight of Yami. "Pharaoh" Marik started about to say something but wasn't given the chance. Yami punched him in the face sending him sprawling onto the ground. "IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Yami growled out his voice taking on a deathly quality.

"P-Pharaoh"

"YOU'RE FAULT!" Yami shouted grabbing Marik by his neck punching him again. He punched him again and again every time Marik struggled to his feet not giving him time to fight back. "SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" Yami shouted out pure anger radiating off of him as he pushed Marik into the wall choking him with one hand as he punched him again and again. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU KILLED HER! IT'S YOUR FAULT MY TEA! MY PRECIOUS TEA! IS GONE!" Yami shouted onto Marik's face as Marik slowly choked in his grip.

"Pharaoh…I did…not mean…to kill her…" Marik choked out eyes almost bulging out of his head.

"You deserve to die" Yami whispered darkly as he glared at Marik. Before Yami was able to kill him he was tackled onto the ground by Joey and Tristan as Kaiba slammed his metal suitcase against Yami's head knocking him out. When he came to he was held down in a hospital bed. Once they were sure that Yami would not get up to attack Marik again they let him go. Yami wanted to go hide in the puzzle but Yugi was so distraught that he refused to switch.

Kaiba staying true to his heartless reputation said that the duel between Marik and Yami will still commence today. Yami hated it but agreed. His friends were right. He couldn't kill Marik for vengeance. Yami decided that he would beat Marik in this duel not only to stop him from taking over the world but to avenge Tea's death. He went into Tea's room where they had laid her out in her bed to make it look like she was sleeping peacefully…_forever. _

Yami trailed his finger across her cheek trying to ignore the fact that there was no warmth in her body. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down brushing his lips softly on her forehead before planting a kiss there, then he went to her cheeks doing the same thing, and then he landed on her lips. He softly brushed lips with her before putting more pressure into it. _His farewell kiss…no…not farewell…a promise kiss…_He would see her again. That he was sure.

_**M: Finished first chapter! I'll hopefully have the last chapter up tomorrow. If you want to find out what happens next then Review please!**_


	2. Love, Death, Marriage

_**M: M here bringing you the final chapter of Invisible! Hopefully I'll have enough time to write and post the next chapter of Dueling Calendar after this. Anyway, let's get on with the show!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Invisible by the Jonas Brothers. Now enjoy the story!**_

_**Recap:**_

Yami trailed his finger across her cheek trying to ignore the fact that there was no warmth in her body. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down brushing his lips softly on her forehead before planting a kiss there, then he went to her cheeks doing the same thing, and then he landed on her lips. He softly brushed lips with her before putting more pressure into it. _His farewell kiss…no…not farewell…a promise kiss…_He would see her again. That he was sure.

Yami slowly made his way to the top of the blimp where the battle between Marik and him would commence. The sight of Tea's lifeless body would forever be engraved in his mind. He clenched his fists tightly together as his gaze was set into a tight unforgiving glare as he entered the arena glaring unmercifully at Marik. The aura surrounding everyone was unusually subdued. There was always some type of loud, excitement filled energy whenever there was a duel but now everyone was sullen and quite.

"The duel between Marik and Yugi…" Kaiba's worker started raising his hands up but Yami intervened.

"Yami" He said

"Yami?"

"My name is Yami. Yugi will not be battling Marik."

"What?" the worker was all confused. Everyone was staring at Yami with wide-eyes and from the corner of his eye Yami saw Yugi's translucent form staring shocked at him.

"Ishizu. Explain." Yami said in his Pharaoh Tone of voice.

"Yes my Pharaoh" Ishizu said bowing slightly as she scurried over to explain to the perplex worker the difference between Yami and Yugi and how they shared a body but were separate people and also why she just called him Pharaoh. In 5 minutes she was done with her Pharaoh Yami 101 Crash Course and though the worker named…let's see…let's call him…Fred…yeah Fred, and though Fred claimed he understood it he was still confused but decided to go with it after all he could see some truth to it.

He had noticed before that there were slight differences in Yugi's body from time to time and now he understood that it was because Yami would take over. The differences included height, posture, voice, attitude, aura, and small features like the hair and the eyes. Now he knew why he saw those differences from time to time. "Get on with it!" Kaiba's voice broke Fred out of his thoughts.

"Yes sir!" Fred answered turning back to the field and spoke extending both arms outward "The duel for who will be the Battle City Tournament champion between Marik and Yami begins now!" He lowered his arm and the dueling bell rang signaling that the duel started. Yami's eyes narrowed even more as he prepared to duel Marik.

An hour later Yami was victorious. He had defeated Marik and sent his evil soul into the Shadow Realm but now just to the Shadow Realm but to the worst part of the Shadow Realm where Marik will experience countless horrible deaths again and again but even then no amount of suffering Marik will experience will be enough to recompistate Tea's death.

Yami did not even wait for Fred to announce him as the winner of the Championship. He just turned around and left glaring at everyone who got in his path as he made his way back to Tea's room where her lifeless body waited for him. When Mai woke up from her Shadow Realm comma Yami did not go visit her. He stayed for the rest of the trip next to Tea's dead body. The only other visitors would be the doctors and nurses that would come everyday to inject and pour some sort of chemical over Tea's body to ensure that she would not start rotting.

If they were back in Ancient Egypt Yami would have made sure that Tea would have a burial that would surpass any Queen's burial. After all if they were in the past Tea would have already been his one and only Queen and Wife. Yami lifted her pale weightless hand up to his lips and kissed it softly before laying next to her cold body and fell asleep.

Sure everyone found it a bit creepy that Yami kept sleeping next to Tea's corpse holding her as if she was still alive bathing her with loving mournful kisses but at the same time they understood. It was rough on him. He saw her fall and was unable to get to her, the girl everyone knew he loved and still loves, in time. If this was his way of mourning for his lost love then so be it. The problems didn't really happen until they landed.

Yami refuses to have Tea buried like any other person. She should not rot! Then when they offer that they burn her he blew up yelling that no ash will touch her unblemished skin. Normally it would be her parents decisions but they were away on a business trip and wouldn't get back till a month later so there going to tell them about her passing when they get back. So it was up to Yami since he loved her to decide her fate.

Finally the doctor's convinced him of allowing them to do some new type of burying involving freezing her body so that it may never rot and burying her above ground in a miniature pyramid where her body will be enclosed in a glass tomb (sort of like what Disney's Snow White was in when she was believed to be dead) with Hieroglyphics that Yami with the help of Ishizu will pick out. A beautiful rich blanket will be thrown on top of it so no one may see her though.

Yami did not switch with Yugi for the rest of the month. He stayed in control of the body, doing the minimum to survive but hardly. Everyday he would go to Tea's tomb and lock the pyramid door behind him so that no one may interfere. He would take the blanket off and just stare at Tea mourning as he talked to her and talked to her pretending that she was merely asleep. Telling her how much he loved her, remembering all their times together.

No one was allowed to open the tomb though including Yami since the doctor's said that if it were to open what they used to freeze her so that she may never rot would escape and Tea's body would quickly decay in a few seconds and that fear is what kept Yami from opening the tomb. Before he left though Yami always placed his lips on the glass above her lips and whisper that he loved her.

Yugi changed with Yami the day Tea's parents came back. Yugi and everyone else grew scared thinking that Yami had officially lost it so Yugi left the Puzzle home for awhile trying to make Yami come back to his senses and also so Yugi could recuperate his body that Yami badly treated.

Tea's parents took the blow of her death harshly especially since they had come home with news that Tea was going to have a baby brother and a baby sister. They had adopted twins during their business trip and though they were mourning for her there attention was being taken by the two newborn babies. Their time of mourning was in the night when they went to bed. Little by little everyone soon went back to normal. Sure they missed Tea and whenever memories of her surfaced everyone had to hold back tears but they couldn't live in the past forever.

Yugi finally thought that Yami after being in the Puzzle for almost a year was back to normal a couple weeks later they were able to resurrect him with his own body. Yami was not happy at all though. He had promised Tea he would see her again and he was hoping that he would see her when his spirit went into the afterlife but now he couldn't. He had his own body now and he knew that Tea would not want him to take his life. So every night Yami would get up and leave the apartment he bought and just walk through places he and Tea had gone through together.

What Yami didn't know was that he was right. He would see Tea again. He was walking down the sidewalk, the stores surrounding him closed for the night but still he continued to walk. This was where he and Tea had walked during their "date" that Yugi had surprised him with.

_**I can feel you all around  
>In the silence I hear the sound<br>Of your footsteps on the ground  
>And my heart slows down<br>**_

It was as if this place held Tea in its grasp because Yami was almost certain that he could feel her loving warmth and laughter in the air as he walked. He could almost imagine the sound of her footsteps walking next to him…yes next to him…how they were doing now…wait…now! Yami's eyes snapped open as he looked next to him but saw no one but he heard her footsteps he was positive. He looked forward and heard her footsteps running away from him and he gave chase.

He got to the Oceanside View Bridge where he and Tea had just stared at the sunset until that creep…what was his name again…oh yes Johnny interrupted. He looked around as his heart slowed down and for a split of a second he was sure that he saw Tea's smiling face but in a blink she was gone. He walked back home and decided that the next night he would go again.

_**So now I'm**_

_**I'm waiting for the moonlight  
>So I can find you<br>In this perfect dream**_

And he did. He waited restlessly all day even going and locking himself in Tea's tomb for two hours just talking to her and saying that he thought he heard her footsteps and for a second thought that he saw her. He didn't notice but he fell asleep next to her tomb and he had a dream…with _her. _He dreamt that he had seen her there in the Oceanside Bridge Pier and that made him even more determine to go tonight. And he did.

Once the night hit he went back and once again followed her footsteps and he saw her. He looked straight at her and noticed that her skin seemed to glow a beautiful unearthly goddess like glow. She was wearing the same figure hugging yellow tube top that she had worn on their "date" along with a figure hugging white miniskirt that had a pink belt that slidded across her hip and she also had white sneakers on.

He immediately looked at her beautiful blue as the Nile eyes that had entranced him from the first moment he laid eyes on them. They were the bluest he'd ever seen them sparkling even but something was wrong. Tears were filling her eyes as she stared at him. She then turned and ran away her footsteps pounding on the ground. It took Yami a second to react and then he was off after her wondering why she was running away from him.

He chased her into a dark alley. His eyes searched the darkness knowing that the darkness was trying to conceal her from him but he knew she was here.

_**Don't think that you can  
>Hide there in the shadows<strong>_

And finally he found her. Tears were running down her face as she stood leaning against the ally's wall hands covering her face trying to hide her crying from the world. Her form was shaking with the strength of her tears and Yami could hear her rapid and shaky breathing.

"Tea" he murmured feeling of love and comfort flowing through his eyes as he took a step towards her. Her head snapped up as her tear-filled eyes stared into his. Yami could see different emotions running through her eyes: Sadness, Fear, Pain, Shock, Astonishment, and an emotion that Yami couldn't exactly name but knew that every time she stared at him with that emotion in her eyes his heart felt as if it would go out of his chest.

Her mouth opened but nothing came out. "Tea…" Yami repeated stepping closer to her.

"Y-Yami…" Tea whispered out. "I-Impossible…you can't see me…no one can…"

"You're wrong Tea. You're wrong. I see you. I see you so perfectly clear." Yami murmured out stepping closer to her until only an inch separated them as he stared into her eyes as his hand reached up and he brushed his thumb against her cheek.

_**Girl your not invisible  
>Your all that I can see<strong>_

"H-How?" Tea whispered out staring into his eyes as her tears started slowing down.

_**Ohhh Oh yeah**_

"Does it really matter how?" Yami murmured as he caressed her cheek leaning closer until his forehead was touching hers their breaths mixing together.

"I…I guess not but…" Tea started but Yami stopped her by placing a finger against her lips as his hand crept from her cheek to the back of her head, down her hair, and to the back of her neck holding her in place as the hand against her lips went to cup her cheek.

Yami's eyes that had stayed permanently in that murderous red after her death slowly started fading until his beautiful violet eyes were once again staring into her eyes. The mischievous mature light in his eyes that always made her shiver in excitement when he stared at her so intently appeared again in his eyes.

_**Somethings changing deep inside  
>All my hopes are comin' alive<strong>_

"Tea there's something I've always wanted to tell you but never got the chance…" Yami stopped as he felt tears appear in his own eyes as he remembered the accident.

"Y-Yes Yami" Tea said her own eyes getting a special twinkle as she moved one hand to grasp Yami's hand that was against her cheek and moved her other hand to rest comfortably on the side of Yami's neck.

"I love you Tea. I love you" Yami murmured his voice becoming deeper than it already was as he stared into her eyes his filled with love. "I've loved you for a long time Tea and when you…_left_…I…I" Yami hardly could continue as his voice cracked as he held back his tears.

Tea slowly lent in and kissed him chastely on the lips for a split second before whispering "I know Yami. I know…"

"I lost it Tea…I lost it…I didn't know how I was going to be able to keep on living and…"

"Yami…" Tea murmured hushing him with her own finger against his lips. "I know. I watch you almost every second of the day. And I listen when you go speak to me in my tomb. And I just want to say that…I love you too…" Tea wasn't able to say anything more because Yami's lips covered her own.

_**As we're fading into the night  
>I can see your eyes<br>**_

Once the kiss broke Tea grabbed Yami's hand and started pulling him into a deeper darker part of the alley where the shadows will definitely conceal them and Yami went without a problem. And there they stayed kissing and whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears doing and saying everything they never were able to that is of course till morning arrived and Tea disappeared from Yami's arms.

Yami's life changed again. He would eat dinner and sleep through the day until night fell. And though his life was basically destroyed at the same time it was revived. He could live again. He had found reason for living once again because he could still be with Tea.

_**So I keep on**_

Every night he would go to the OceanSide Bridge Pier to meet with Tea and they would whisk themselves away into the dark alley…_their _dark alley….

_**I'm waiting for the moonlight  
>So I can find you<br>In this perfect dream  
>Don't think that you can<br>Hide there in the shadows  
>Girl your not invisible<strong>_

Two nights before Tea's Death Anniversary while they were enveloped in each other's arms in the shadows of the alley Tea whispered to Yami to meet her tomorrow night not at the Pier nor in the alley but in her tomb. Yami was confused but agreed hell if she told him to meet her in the bottom of the ocean he would find a way to meet her there.

And so here he was making his way towards the cemetery…towards the pyramid…where Tea's tomb laid inside…to meet with Tea. He entered the pyramid and using the limited moonlight that entered through the small cracks around the pyramid Yami searched for his love.

_**I'm waiting for the moonlight  
>So I can find you<strong>_

_**In this perfect dream**_

Yami then heard the sweet melodious voice of Tea call out to him from the surrounding darkness around her tomb. He took a step forward.

"Tea" Yami said smiling as he caught sight of her in the darkness.

"Yami" she answered a smile breaking through her lips as her eyes seemed to cast their own glow as they twinkled for him as he made his way towards her. She was sitting down right under where her face would be in the tomb.

_**Don't think that you can  
>Hide there in the shadows<strong>_

Yami made his way to her and went down enveloping her in his arms as he held her giving her a kiss on her forehead. Tea twisted around until Yami was leaning against the tomb as she snuggled into his side as they shared kiss after kiss. A lazy smile of happiness and fulfillment appeared on Yami's face as they sat their just enjoying each other's company when he put his hand into his pocket and brought out a medium size box.

"Yami?" Tea questioned seeing the box.

"This is for you Tea" Yami murmured. Tea tried to grab the box but her hand simply went through it. A look of sadness crossed her face but Yami chuckled giving her a kiss on the forehead before opening the box himself.

There inside the box was a beautiful red rose. The petals were beautiful bright velvet red that seemed silky to the touch and the stem was a beautiful bright green that only added to the rose's brilliance. Tea's eyes sparkled with happiness at the thoughtful gift but she then noticed something.

One: The rose was made out of glass.

And Two: In the flower was a ring…

"Y-Yami…" Tea breathed staring at the ring that had a semi-large diamond somehow sparkling in the dark.

"Tea…I know that you are gone from this world but I want to know…would you have married me if I had asked in time…and will you still marry me…whenever my time for passing is…will you wait for me…and marry me at least in the afterlife?" Yami questioned holding the rose with the ring towards Tea.

Tears appeared in Tea's eyes as she launched herself at Yami arms wrapping around his neck tightly as she cried into his neck, her body going through the rose and ring. "Yes Yami! Yes!" Tea cried as Yami's arms surrounded her one hand limply holding the rose as he held her tightly in his arms.

"I'd marry you and I'll marry you" Tea whispered answering both of Yami's questions as they gazed into each other's eyes with only love and adoration between them. Yami then leaned in and kissed her.

_**Girl your not invisible  
>Girl your not invisible<strong>_

They kissed again and again throughout the night as they snuggled with each other. Right when 12 A.M. hit marking the beginning of the day of Tea's Death Anniversary Yami looked at Tea, everything around him seeming to blur as the only thing he could clearly see was her. "I love you" They both whispered. Tea leant in and kissed him.

_**Your all that I can see  
>And my heart slows down<strong>_

And with that kiss Yami left the world. Hours later when the gang entered the tomb to visit Tea on her Anniversary they found a shocking discovery. Yami's dead body was laying peacefully against the tomb in the same position he had been in the night with Tea looking as if he was sleeping peacefully a smile of pure happiness on his face. The glass Rose in his hand, a wedding band on his finger. Something gleamed in Tea's tomb and when they looked they found a wedding ring that matched Yami's wedding band on her finger.

There was no explanation on to how it got there since Yami had not open the tomb (Tea's body was in perfect condition still)

It took a great deal of doctor's and scientists to find a way to move Tea's body into a bigger tomb to make room for Yami's body. There bodies will be frozen forever never to decay but to be in perfect condition. A new verse was written on the glass tomb in hieroglyphics.

_Secret Lovers in Life,_

_Never to be Together,_

_But in Death,_

_United in Marriage. _

And it was true. Life had been cruel and had ripped the chance for Yami and Tea to be together but the god's had pitied them and allowed them a chance to get married in the afterlife. And they were married. Married and ready to live out their never-ending life together.

After all Yami had promised her. He promised her that he would see her again. And he did.

_**M: DONE! WHAT DID YOU THINK! I think I'm going to cry…I got so emotional writing this final chapter…I hope you enjoyed it and are willing to review…so please…**_

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
